1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper supplying apparatus that supplies paper for an image forming apparatus in a copy machine, printer, facsimile machine or the like, and more specifically relates to a cassette-type paper supplying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years progress has been made in reducing the scale of image forming apparatus used in copy machines, printers and facsimile machines. For the purpose of reducing the size of the main device, a paper supplying apparatus has been proposed having a configuration wherein a paper supplying cassette is completely accommodated within a paper supplying portion provided in the main device, as shown in FIG. 1.
Image forming apparatus 120, shown in FIG. 1, is provided a paper supplying portion 123 within image forming apparatus main unit 122 (hereinafter referred to as "main unit"). Paper supplying cassette 121 is installable within paper supplying portion 123 in the direction of arrow [A]. The uppermost surface of the paper accommodated in paper cassette 121 which is installed in paper supplying portion 123 is pressed against paper supplying roller 125. Further, a separating hook 126 is provided in paper cassette 121 to separate. only the paper sheet in the uppermost position from the remaining plurality of sheets to be transported by paper supplying roller 125. Sheets transported by paper supplying roller 125 and separated by separating hook 126 are inverted in inverting portion 124, then transported to the image forming portion in main unit 122.
A disadvantage of the previously mentioned sheet separation by the aforesaid separating hook 126 is that said separation is uncertain and cannot cope with conditions in high-speed image forming methods.
The paper supplying apparatus of the aforesaid construction presents a further disadvantage in that when paper cassette 121 is extracted in the opposite direction to arrow [A] to allow removal of a paper jam in inverting portion 124, the jammed sheet may be pulled along with paper cassette 121 as said cassette 121 is extracted in the opposite direction to arrow [A] thereby tearing a portion of said jammed sheet and causing said torn portion of the jammed sheet to remain in main unit 122.